


Protective Marinette

by Allagorr



Series: Marichat May 2016 [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, miraculous: the tales of ladybug and chat noir
Genre: Day 5, Established Friendship, F/M, Marichat May, Post Reveal, chat knows marinette doesnt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6759484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allagorr/pseuds/Allagorr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marichat May: Day 5 - Protective Marinette</p><p>Marinette makes sure Chat knows he's just as important as Ladybug</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protective Marinette

_“Hey Kitty, what’s wrong?”_ Marinette said, breaking the silence, a look of worry on her face as she looked at Chat Noir sitting next to her. They sat cross-legged on Marinette’s balcony, watching the moon rise and the stars twinkle. Without looking at her, he immediately answered.

_“Nothing’s on my mind.”_

_“That’s not what I asked.”_ Chat’s ears flattened as he realised his mistake. He turned and sheepishly looked at Marinette.

_“Well, I keep thinking about how it's always ‘Ladybug saves the day!’ and ‘Ladybug’s amazing’ and how people always want to interview Ladybug… I feel a little left out. She’s amazing and beautiful and heroic, but it would be nice to be appreciated.”_

_“No, Chat.”_ she said, placing her hands on his shoulders. Ladybug had done that once, when they were fighting The Pharaoh. He kept his face still, hoping it wouldn’t show his emotions, as he remembered the look in Ladybug’s eyes, which was also now the look in Marinette’s.

_“Even though I’m nothing special, I'm just Marinette-”_

*No you’re not, and I know you’re not* Chat thought, but kept silent and let Marinette continue.

_“and I can't keep you safe like Ladybug-"_

*But you do!* he screamed internally.

_“can, not like how you can keep me safe, I do everything I can to make sure you’re appreciated, you’re noticed and you’re an equal to Ladybug. She says you’re a team, right? She wouldn’t be anything without you, she needs you! I know people focus on her way more than you, especially fans like Alya and Chloe, well Alya’s not doing it in a bad way, she does talk about you on the Ladyblog and Chloe is Chloe,-”_

Chat nodded in agreement.

_“And all the merch and publicity and stuff, but trust me, you are appreciated and cared for. I appreciate you and care about you, and I know others do too, even if it’s not expressed as much. I’m sure Ladybug cares about you too, even if she doesn’t show it that often."_

Chat’s tail flicked about at the remark. Was Marinette implying that she, as Ladybug, didn’t express her true feelings fully or was she lying to make Chat feel better? The look on her face told him that she wasn't lying, but he wasn't gonna be optimistic about those feelings being romantic in anyway.

 _“Please don’t ever put yourself down, or compare yourself in a bad way to Ladybug. You’re just as important as her, and just as important to me.”_ She finished speaking, huffing from the ranting and her eyes glistened with a fierce look of ...love? Chat was overwhelmed and before he started crying, he grabbed Marinette and pulled her into a tight hug. She was so selfless, so kind and thoughtful; and to think she was actually putting herself down in order to make Chat feel better and equal to Ladybug. She was so perfect, whether she had the mask on or not. Chat had never felt this kind of love before.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to christroutspenis on tumblr for being my pre-reader  
> Can be found on tumblr at http://allagorr.tumblr.com/post/143913809622/day-5-protective-marinette  
> All Marichat May fic can be found on tumblr at http://allagorr.tumblr.com/marichatmay2016


End file.
